Disguises and Surprises
by FandaticForeverAndAlways
Summary: It was with Ron whom Hermione was – at the wedding – danced – had a great time – went home – spent the night. Then how in the Merlin's saggy pants did she wake up in bed next to a barely clothed Draco freaking Malfoy?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, I seemed to have turned into an insomniac. I didn't get a wink of sleep previous night, and this plot bunny and story is a result of that. I started writing it at 3 AM-ish. And I'm excited to see where it goes; I roughly have an idea of it.**

**Thank you Tesse Gacioppo for editing this for me. :)**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but an unhealthy obsession with Dramione._**

**Written for Book Quotes Boot Camp – **Prompt5: This perplexing, good natured boy who can spin out lies so convincingly to be hopelessly in love with me ... and I admit it there are moments when he makes me believe it myself. – The Hunger Games.

**Written for Rivalry Boot Camp – **Prompt1: Path

**Written for Television Boot Camp – **Prompt6: He's your first love. I intend to be your last. However long it takes. – Vampire Diaries

**Summary:**** It was with Ron whom Hermione was – at the wedding – danced – had a great time – went home – spent the night. Then how in the Merlin's saggy pants did she wake up in bed next to a barely clothed Draco freaking Malfoy?**

* * *

**Disguises and Surprises**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione Granger had spent most of the morning and throughout the afternoon dressing up and supporting the bride. Well, she had hardly done anything since she was not a fashion geek, but she hadn't just sat by either. Ginny Weasley, soon to be Potter wanted her opinions and help, which Hermione gladly provided. And since both the girls were the closest of friends, and she had been appointed as the maid of honor, Hermione knew that Ginny would want her to be with her for the most part of the day.

It wasn't that she didn't enjoy herself, though.

_At least be honest to yourself, Hermione_. She chided herself inwardly; of course she hadn't enjoyed it! It was hard for her to be surrounded by such drama – the kind that dealt with looks and clothes. If she had thought that Ginny had been bad while planning the wedding, the wedding day ousted all the planning by a very long run!

It had taken Hermione all of her strength and patience to not leave the room in horror and bury herself in her work or books. After much drama at the dressing and listening to Ginny panic over every little thing, when Ginny was almost ready, Hermione had been let off the hook. She had rushed to the spare room which she had been occupying to get herself dressed up.

The wedding was about to start in about half an hour. Despite having a bath in the morning, Hermione decided to take a quick shower. All the bridesmaid duties had left her a little stressed. After she was done with what was probably the fastest shower she had ever had, she dried and moisturized her body before putting on her flimsy inner wear – lingerie. Trust Ginny to make sure that Hermione wore sexy inner wear on a wedding where she wasn't even the bride! As if she was going to strip for the guests. _But you will, for Ron_.

The thought left her blushing deep red. Hermione was not used to being so open, not even in her head.

She kept her thoughts decent so that she wouldn't end up panicking even before meeting her date. Trying to ignore what she had in mind for the night, Hermione got ready. Thankfully, she had washed her hair and applied the smoothing potion earlier that morning – all she had to do now was braid and twist her hair up in a fashionable bun.

A few short locks of her brown hair escaped, but they just suited her look. After her hair was done, Hermione put on light make up; a little bit of blush, eye liner, mascara, and some eye shadow to enhance her eyes and color her lips deep red. She powdered her arms, neck and feet which resulted in a slightly glimmer of her skin.

Smiling to herself, she put on her blood red bridesmaid dress. It was an elegant strapless number with a tight bodice and flowing skirt which stopped slightly above her knees. Putting on her golden necklace, matching ear-rings, bracelet and a wrist watch she reluctantly got into her heels (also known as death traps)

Hermione gave herself an overall check. She was quite satisfied with the outcome. She wasn't being vain, but she did think that she looked very good. Feeling quite confident and strong, she headed out – ready to blow Ronald Weasley's mind.

* * *

**AN: Here's the first chapter of DAS, how did you guys find it? Please, please do tell – should I continue with it? Or just stop? Please don't alert/favorite it without reviewing, I'm really nervous about the response. **

**I might just update tomorrow ;) (Depending on the reaction, though.)**

**PS: The story is going to remain of about this length, please don't ask for longer chapters. Thank you. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much for your reviews, and thank you AnnHarrisForever (Sara) for beta-ing this for me! =)**

**Here's another chapter, have fun reading! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Grabbing her clutch, Hermione almost skipped down back to where Ginny was getting ready, the room was even more crowded than before. She could distinctly hear Aunt Muriel's whiny voice (she was surprised that the woman was still alive). She entered the room, looking for Ginny. She spotted her at once, of course. A hush fell across the room as the bride turned to face all of them. Even Aunt Muriel kept quiet.

To say that Ginny Weasley looked absolutely beautiful was an understatement. Her white gown which had a slight golden glimmer to it complimented her hair and skin shone, and her vibrant red hair was held up in the most sophisticated manner. But that wasn't what made Ginny stand out – it was the happiness on her face that made her reach beyond beauty. Hermione felt a rush of emotion, her eyes blurred slightly in delight and she felt warmth envelope her.

She couldn't help but wish that one day she would get to experience what Ginny was feeling.

Ginny squealed with joy when she saw Hermione, and whispered that Ron wouldn't be able to help himself managing to make Hermione blush. It was a wonder, really! The bride was supposed to be the butt end of such jokes, and instead, Ginny had made her the main focus of them.

Only a few minutes were left, when those who didn't have any particular job other than to just watch the wedding emptied the room. Mr. Weasley came in with a beaming smile; he too fell silent on seeing his daughter in her wedding dress. Hermione gave them a moment, looking around for Ron.

_Where is he?_ She wondered. In few moments, they would have to leave to make an entrance. And he hadn't even made an attempt to come and see her. Since Luna was the only bridesmaid Ginny had chosen, he had been assigned to walk with her and then take his place next to Harry.

"Searching for someone?" She heard an almost cocky tone and felt a tap on her back. Smiling widely, Hermione turned. She couldn't help but snort in a very un-lady like manner when she saw his eyes widen in surprise and his mouth drop open.

"You should close that, you don't want any flies going in." Despite wearing heels, she had to reach up to place a kiss on Ron's cheek while giving his jaw a sharp pat with her index finger.

She heard him clear his throat, and mumble something which was quite unintelligible to her. Before she could ask what, he was pulled around by Mrs. Weasley. She laughed as he tried to pacify his mother on why he was late.

Before she knew it, the music had begun. Luna joined Ron, and with a lingering look at Hermione, he gave Luna his arm. The couple walked ahead just as they had practiced.

Hermione turned to give Ginny a last minute hug and kiss, and started to walk when Ron and Luna were five feet away. She smiled genuinely at Harry, who seemed like the happiest man alive (he deserved that). When her eyes flitted to Ron, her blush darkened at his intense gaze.

She almost winked at him, flirty. Almost.

* * *

**AN: And here's another! I know many of you are wondering about Draco, trust me – he will make an appearance! :P I'm not a Romione shipper – and I'm not turning into one. **

**Hope you liked this chapter. **

** Please _do_ review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews! :) **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The wedding ceremony was a beautiful event; it had the most amazing touch to it. Hermione hadn't felt that happy from a very long time. If two people deserved love and marriage – Harry and Ginny were them. The change in Ginny ever since she walked down the aisle holding Mr. Weasley to the moment when she laid her eyes on Harry was prominent to Hermione and probably to everyone who had seen Ginny in the last few days. The nervous and stressed looking woman transformed into probably the most carefree person (someone Hermione hadn't seen ever since Harry proposed) within moments. And the beaming smile on Harry's face when he watched his bride clearly stated that he had never been that happy.

The Minster spoke, the vows were said, and the ceremony was done. The newly wedded couple turned to the crowd and were hugged and congratulated by the closest family. After the starting congratulations, they walked down the aisle together as the seats were lifted magically and the place was cleared for the reception. Before Hermione could leave the centre, Ron slipped his arm across her waist and pulled her into a swift kiss.

Though taken by surprise, Hermione kissed him back with equal intensity. Only when they heard few clearing of throats did they stop, to find that it was Charlie and George Weasley who were both smirking. While Hermione blushed profusely, Ron merely chuckled.

The centre of the marquee was cleared, and the music changed when the newly wedded couple was invited for their first dance since their union. Holding Ron's hand, squeezing it back, Hermione watched the happy couple in front of her. She was among the people who hooted and clapped when they leaned in to kiss.

"Shall we?" Ron whispered after a while, his lips brushing against her ear.

_Aren't we full of surprises, tonight!_ Hermione thought as she gladly accepted his arm and followed him to the dance floor.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are, Hermione?" He asked her, pulling her much closer as they twirled to the music.

"I didn't know you were such a good dancer!" Hermione exclaimed in shock. The last time she and Ron had danced, which was at Percy's wedding to Audrey, they had barely kept the twirling alive with dignity. Neither was a dancer, hence it had been a little hard.

But now, he danced almost as if he was a professional. She realized that he was staring at her with a quirked eye-brow and an amused smile.

"I am flirting with you, and you are worried about my dancing skills," he told her, chuckling.

"Uh – yeah," Hermione mumbled, lamely.

"So, did I?" He questioned, clearly enjoying her embarrassment.

She stared at him wide-eyed. Ron was certainly full of surprises. "That you are beautiful?" He prompted.

"No, you didn't," she answered quietly.

"You're beautiful!" He grinned and placed a soft kiss on her temple, pulling her close.

Hermione leaned in and whispered, "Thank you," while she enjoyed his warm embrace.

For the first time since the continuous making up and breaking up episodes, Hermione felt that they could work things out and actually let their relationship last. She was sure that being with Ron was the right choice – he was her man.

* * *

**AN: There you go! Another one. Hope you liked this too. In a couple more chapters – Draco is making an entrance! XD Hang in there, you crazy Dramione lovers! :D **

**Please review, it's always an encouragement! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your reviews! =)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Before they knew it, the evening had set in and the darkness had spread. But there was no shortage of brightness and happiness. The whole area had been lit up sun like lights similar to the ones from Ron's deluminator. Everywhere around them, people were laughing, eating and dancing.

Hermione seemed to have stayed with Ron, of course for a short time she did hang out with Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbott, and Rolf Scamander – the last two whom Neville and Luna were dating respectively. And later with Harry and Ginny Potter, who were the most sought out by the guests (obviously). But that had been for a very short while. She and Ron seemed to alternate between dancing and drinking, so it was safe to say that at the end of night, Hermione was quite drunk and giggling. Ron seemed to be the same too; he had quite a slur to his tone but was very steady on his feet.

In fact, it was he who stopped her from drinking any further wine – yes, she got drunk on wine.

"I think that's enough," he told her, setting her filled glass down.

"But–" Hermione started to talk.

"Sweetheart, you can hardly stand. I don't think Ginny would appreciate you puking all over the floor. For the bride, yeah?"

"OK," she agreed meekly.

After that, the couple lounged around the place dancing and socializing. Finally, all the rituals had been done, the guests had had a great time, and it was time to leave. The newly wedded couple hugged every member of their family and friends, once again were bombarded with the well wishes and talk which actually made both Harry and Ginny blush.

When they had finally finished, Harry scooped Ginny into his arms and placed a very bold kiss on her lips. Hermione hoots and Ron's wolf whistle was among the many. Waving to everyone, the couple apparated to the place they would be spending their honeymoon.

"I can't believe it – they are married!" Hermione gasped, smiling widely.

"Yeah, I can't believe it too." Ron agreed silently.

"Hey, you OK?" Hermione asked, noticing his quiet expression.

"Of course, I'm fine." He merely shrugged.

Being refused at their offers to help, Hermione and Ron wished his family goodnight finally headed out of The Burrow.

She squeezed his hand, and whispered in her best seductive voice, "Come-on, let's get some private time."

Ron's eyes widened and Hermione was happy to see that he looked nervous. Like _really_ nervous. And that satisfied her very much, throughout the ceremony and reception she was the one who was mercilessly being teased by him and now it was his turn.

"OK?" Ron gulped.

Without anymore talk, holding Ron's arm tightly, she apparated to her flat – knowing all too well that what that would lead into.

But it had been very long, and once again she was ready to give herself to Ron.

Yes, she was ready.

* * *

**AN: Okay, to keep it T rated, I won't be writing the night between Ron/Hermione. But I might slip in few special fluffy moments. I hope you guys are still around the corner, because like I said – this is a Dramione fiction. Ron is getting kicked out in the next chapter! XD**

**Leave me your love or hate. :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! :)**

**I'm sorry if you guys find any mistakes, I am alternating between final episode of Grey's and this (blame my RL). Forgive me for any mistakes, and of course - happy reading! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Hermione let out a soft groan as she woke up. A dull streak of light seemed to have filled into her room through the creaks between the curtains and it fell right over her face. To say that it irritated her was an understatement.

She lay curled up on her side while being held by strong arms with what seemed like a massive headache, and along with it, every part of her seemed to ache. Despite her hangover and her body ache, a smile spread across Hermione's face as she thought of the previous night.

It had been one of the best – no, it had been the best night of her life! Ron had been just so _perfect_. He had made her feel alive, and so loved! It had been quite an experimenting and exploring night for both of them.

_Yes, she had been confident and very bold but now she felt very nervous! As if she were a seventeen year old who had lost her virginity. _

Calm down, it's not like you have never done this before. _She had tried to calm herself down, but it hadn't been much of a help. _

_It seemed that she would lose everything – the alcohol in her that was supposed to help her, was backfiring – when she felt Ron's hand on her waist and his lips on her temple. _

_"It's OK . . ." Was all he said. _

_And Hermione found herself calming down in an instant; his voice had been soothing and words perfect. Getting a couple glasses of cold water, they sat down on her couch. Hermione got rid of her painfully torturous heels and loosened her hair free out of her bun while Ron removed his black robes to reveal a satiny white dress shirt and trousers. _

_"I have missed this," Hermione said quietly. And true it was – she had missed it, missed spending time with Ron where they didn't just argue all the freaking time and instead acted like a couple. Yes, she had missed them. _

_He didn't reply, but stroked her cheek and smiled at her. "Yeah," he finally sighed. _

_"It's going to work out between us, right Ron?" She felt horrible asking him that when they were obviously having such a special happy moment but she had to know. _

_She saw a flicker pass through his eyes – too quick for her to point it out. But he regained his smile and softness, and whispered, "Of course."_

_That was it, he leaned in . . . she leaned in . . . and they were kissing like their lives depended on it. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_Hermione was on the bed with Ron beside her. While she lay on her back, he lay on his side leaning on his elbow. Under the sheets, both of them were bare. Hermione couldn't help but blush when she thought of how fast they had undressed each other and that look in his eyes when he had stared at her bold lingerie. He was a guy after all. And she was girl, no woman, with a fairly good body. _

_"What are you thinking?" He asked her, softly. His free hand was stroking her forehead and occasionally the pad of his thumb touched her lips. _

_"Just about tonight," Hermione whispered, blushing furiously. _

_"Hmm . . . me too," he told her, chucking slightly. _

_Both of them lay staring into each other's eyes, when Ron said, "I love you, Hermione Granger." _

_Before she could reply, his lips were on hers and they were kissing again._

_His words hung in the air, while their bodies burned with fire and passion. _

Hoping that he wasn't awake yet, Hermione turned, struggling a little since Ron's hold of her was very firm, to face him. She felt different, very different. Her eyes narrowed in confusion when she took in Ron's skin, which was very pale. His chest was much taut, and his abdomen under her hands felt sculpted to perfection.

When did Ron get _so fit_? It was only last night that she had – her head jerked up quickly, hitting his chin in the process (which was quite painful for her head).

But it wasn't the pain in her head that shocked her and made her scream. It was the man who was holding her protectively, looking back at her in confusion.

Hermione's eyes took in the scattered platinum blonde hair which felt over his eye brows, and her eyes met his cold grey orbs. She let out a horrified scream when realization hit her – she had gone to bed, spent the night with Ronald Weasley and _somehow_, she had woken up next to _Draco Malfoy_.

What the hell had just happened?!

* * *

**AN: Well, here's Hermione finally meeting Draco. :P Since this the Le Draco introduction chapter, I thought you guys needed a little hundred extra words. :P**

**Also, my college started this Monday - I am going to be updating this story thrice in a week (Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday)**

**Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. =)**

**I really, really would love to hear from you! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: everyone who reviewed – I love you guys! =) **

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to my RL friend who reads this and loves it. xx**

**OK, happy reading! **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Hermione's eyes took in the scattered platinum blonde hair which fell over his eye brows and her eyes met his cold grey orbs. She let out a horrified scream when realization hit her – she had gone to bed, spent the night with Ronald Weasley and somehow – _somehow_ she had woken up next to Draco Malfoy. _

_What the hell was happening?! _

"Merlin, Hermione!" Malfoy groaned and closed his eyes, "Stop the screaming. My head hurts."

Hermione clutched the sheets to her naked body as she opened her mouth twice, gasping like a fish – unable to form the words.

"Come-on," he mumbled, and started to pull her back to him.

That seemed to affect Hermione enough to make her talk. "What are _you _doing here?" she asked, her voice an octave high.

"Uh – We slept together, if you hadn't noticed love," he said, laying back on bed and groaned again.

"Stop – don't call me _love_, y-you jerk!"

He opened his eyes, and leaned up on his elbow. Hermione's eyes darted across his extremely well built body. The sheet covering him was dangerously below his navel. A slight unwanted blush crept up across her cheeks.

She brought her eyes back to his, and fixed the most believable glare on her face. "What's wrong with you?" He asked, smirking – obviously her fixated gaze _elsewhere_ hadn't gone unnoticed. .

"What's wrong with _me_? What's wrong with you? What the hell are you doing in my bed?" she screamed at him.

"We went to bed last night – were you so drunk that you don't remember?" A sad look flashed across his face before irritation setting in.

"Oh yeah, I remember! I went to bed with Ron! Not _you_ – M-Malfoy!"

His whole expression seemed to change. All the confusion and irritation was replaced by shock and horror. His eyes widened at her words and she could almost hear the gulp as he swallowed. Her eyes narrowed, anger returned to her as she saw him look down at his torso, but mostly at the dark integrated mark on his left arm. The fingers of his right hand touched the marked skin gingerly. When he looked back up, to meet her eyes – all the panic was gone.

"I – uh . . . why don't we get dressed, yes?" His voice was eerie and quiet.

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but decided that having to explain this _unexplainable _situation would be much bearable and effective if both of them were dressed appropriately. Frankly, a bare chested Draco Malfoy was actually quite distracting. He obviously had a better body than Ron.

_Stop it! He's still a jerk!_

"OK," she agreed grudgingly, and wrapped the covers firmly around her body. "I'll head to the bathroom, y–you get ready here."

"Perfect," he said, nodding.

Hermione looked around the floor searching for her clothing, she decided that it would be useless to wear her dress – there was no way she was getting back in it. She stared to search for her inner wear – she found her panties but her bra seemed to have vanished. She let out an irritated growl, _why was it always harder to find clothing the next morning and so much easier to get rid of them?_

"Looking for this?" She jumped at the drawl in Malfoy's tone, a shiver passing down her spine. She turned to face him, he was holding her bra, hanging from its strap on his forefinger. Hermione couldn't stop the redness deepening across her cheeks, and snatched it from him.

"Though I don't see how that's going to cover you up, it was barely there," he said, smirking still.

"If you don't shut up, I'm going to hex you so bad that you'll wish that you had never been born!" She exclaimed in a deadly tone.

Also the fact that her hands were busy making sure that the sheet didn't fall off her, might have saved him.

"Sorry," he mumbled, continuing to lie lazily on her bed.

"Ugh, just get dressed!" Huffing, Hermione headed into her bathroom wondering if all that was just a terrible nightmare. If it was – she couldn't wait to wake up.

* * *

**AN: There you go, just as promised! XD I hope you liked this chapter – I especially love a smirking Draco, makes him hot. :P What about your preferences? ;)**

**Always looking forward to your reviews, show our couple the love guys! =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Over ten reviews?! Thank you so much guys! :) **

**Forgive any mistakes, and have a happy read! **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Are you decent?" Hermione called out from the bathroom. She had redressed herself in her inner wear and put on her comfy robe to cover the rest of her body. One look in the mirror had showed that all the smoothing from her hair was gone, and it was now practically a bird's nest. Without bothering to comb, she had pulled her hair into a bun. Her face wasn't that bad, just looked groggy; hence for good measure she splashed cold water across her face, and drank the same to help her dry throat.

The hangover had gotten no better and her head and body ached still, and this whole 'waking up with Malfoy' experience was very, very confusing!

"Malfoy – are you freaking decent?" She cried through the door.

She heard a muffled reply which vaguely sounded like a 'yeah.' Irritated beyond belief, she hurried out of the bathroom, and stopped in her tracks when she saw Draco Malfoy dressed in his trousers, and his shirt unbuttoned. She could see the fine trail of his abs, and sculpted chest.

"I thought you were dressed," she accused him.

"I'm dressed," he replied with a sigh.

She rolled her eyes at him. "So, would you care you explain your presence in my bed?" she hissed.

"Listen – my head hurts, I need some water," he mumbled and headed out of her room.

Hermione followed him, her eyes fixed on his every movement. She didn't fail to notice that Malfoy seemed to know his way around her place, which only meant one thing – he had been in her flat before. But she for sure knew that she had never invited him over.

Also, confused as she was, she knew that Malfoy wasn't surprised or shocked at being in her flat. In fact, he was more resigned and wary. That only meant one thing, right? He obviously knew what was going on.

"So?" she prompted as soon as he had gulped down the water from his glass.

"What?" he asked warily.

"Listen Malfoy, don't piss me off. Or I swear on Merlin, you will wish that you were never born!" she shouted.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down, will you?" he mumbled.

"_Calm down_? How the hell am I supposed to calm down when I have no idea what's going on? You might have missed it, but we were _naked_ in bed _together!_ And I certainly don't remember sleeping you!"

"I have no idea –" he began lamely.

She cut him, "Don't give me that crap! I am _not _dumb and for some weirdly impossible reason – I know that you know!"

He kept quiet, watching her with calculated eyes.

"Would you just start talking?" she snapped, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Um . . . you are right, I do know about this – much more than you do at least," he said.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, giving him a pointed look while waiting for him to enlighten her.

"But if I told you, you probably wouldn't believe me."

Hermione took a deep breath, and pinched her nose with her index thumb finger. "_Try me,_" she finally said, seething.

Whatever cock and bull story she expected Malfoy to come up with, she was ready to face it. And she needed some answers and she was going to get them.

"Just get to the point, my patience is wearing thin."

"Fine! For the last few days, I have been covering for Weasley." He stated, looking into her eyes. "I – he was obviously needed here, and it was too important for his mission for him to be here."

"What do you mean?" Hermione whispered.

"You are familiar with Polyjuice Potion, yeah?" Malfoy asked, with a small smile hanging on his lips.

Hermione's mouth dropped open in horror and shock at what he had revealed began to make sense in her head.

_Mission . . . Ron's absence had to go unnoticed . . . Covering for Weasley, as Malfoy said . . . Polyjuice Potion . . . Polyjuice Potion! _

"Do you mean to tell me that the last few days, _you_ have been impersonating _Ron_? That all along, Ron has been you?" She asked him, horrified.

She knew that she was right even before he said, "Yes." She couldn't react to it, she just remembered his face blurring, and blacking out.

* * *

**AN: Alright, here you go! Finally, the explanation is out. :P XD And a few chapters before, a couple of people guessed it. :P But I didn't want the whole thing spoiled – hence I tried not to pay attention to it. But yeah – this is the explanation. Were you expecting? And now, I can finally ask for your predictions! What do you think is going to happen next? :P And so far, which has been your favorite chapter? :) Mine has been the previous one. :D**

**How did you guys like it? **

**You know, reviews make my day. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: We crossed 50 reviews, you guys! You're all simply wonderful! I love you! Xx**

**Sorry for the one day delay, RL has been a mess. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

What a weird dream she had had! It had seemed so real. It seemed funny now, though. Ron was so going to burst into laughter on hearing what she had dreamt, it was too funny. As if Malfoy would actually impersonate Ron! It was too ridiculous to even think about. She curled up into the soft covers, enjoying the comfortable feeling and mostly not wanting to open her eyes face reality.

_Reality? _The word struck odd to her mind.

"Hermione?" She heard a muffled voice, she simply groaned in reply. "Are you awake?"

Couldn't he take a hint? She didn't want to wake up! And her head ached so badly, at least there was one thing common and real with the dream though – her massive hangover.

She felt Ron tug her shoulder, why was he being so pushy? Why couldn't he just lay back and enjoy? Or maybe just sleep in!

"Hey . . . wake up!" He was being forceful now.

"Damn you, Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed and growled in irritation, waking up completely and sitting up. The sudden moment made her feel nauseated and her head ached even more.

Then Hermione peered to the blurry figure in front of her. Her eyes narrowed with every passing second, and recognition hit her – and it was no Ronald Weasley.

Confusion and fear crept back into her system, she couldn't believe it! Her dream hadn't been just a dream.

It was reality.

What. The. Hell.

She stared back in horror at Draco Malfoy as he watched her with obvious wariness. She cringed when his hand brushed across her cheeks and throat. "Are you OK?" He asked.

"Stop touching me!" she screamed, pushing his hands away.

He pursed his lips as gave her an exasperated look, and stated dully, "You fainted."

"I find out that you have been impersonating my boyfriend throughout, what the hell do you expect me to do, jump in joy?"

"Fair enough," he mumbled and got up from her bed. It was then Hermione really noticed that she was lying on her bed and Malfoy had been inches away from her.

"How did I get here?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" he huffed, irritated too.

She gave him a sour look. "I carried you, OK?" he cried, and walked back to her with a glass which looked too dense to be water.

She looked at it suspiciously, "I bet that your head is hurting like hell, just drink it."

"What is it?" Hermione asked. There was no way she was going to drink something which her archenemy handed.

_But I already _slept_ with him. _She couldn't help but think. But also knew that it hadn't been intentional. She had been tricked . . . he had tricked her. Anger returned to her, she wanted to strangle the cocky looking man casually strolling around in her bedroom – as if – as if he owned the place!

Her headache increased, Malfoy sighed and said, "I haven't drugged it! It's just a potion to cure hangovers."

Hermione nonetheless studied it. It did look familiar, though. Very grudgingly, she took the glass from Malfoy and gulped down the liquid swiftly. A reluctant sigh escaped her lips a few moments later. The potion seemed to have worked, her headache was gone and she felt more alert than before.

"Feeling better?" Malfoy asked. Her eyes snapped up to him, he obviously had been staring at her.

"Yes," she admitted through pursed lips.

He gave her a weak smile – _really, what is up with him? Why is he being all chummy?_

Clutching her robe closer to her body, Hermione got down from the bed. "Stay there, you fell – might be feeling a little woozy."

"I'll do what I want, Malfoy!" she snapped.

"Fine, faint again – hit your head – bleed! I don't give a damn!" He snapped back but his hands extended forward anyway, as if to hold her if she fell again.

That just added to her irritation. She wasn't really calm. Her thoughts were frustrated and completely confused. And Draco Malfoy standing with his shirt half done and acting as if he cared was not helping at all. All Hermione could think was – _he tricked me! _

Without any warning, she jumped at him – punching and hitting every part of him she could reach.

Yes, she wasn't feeling calm and collected. Not one of her best moments, but honestly, it was all his fault.

* * *

**AN: Uh yeah, I think Hermione's justified in her actions. After all, Draco did trick her right? I realize that this whole situation can be strangely disturbing. But, more in the next chapter! =)**

**If you guys have any questions, do tell – I'll make sure that I answer it/include it in the next chapter! **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I'm so very sorry for the late post! College has made me so busy, I have no time to write anything. Also, I dont't have net connection either since past week – hence the delay.**

**Also, I would like to address an issue which was brought to be by a reviewer – this story is purely fictional, and when I started to write it, trust me I wasn't implying or writing it as anything close to rape. Reading your review was quite a shock and I really didn't think that anyone could think of it in that manner. I know rape is a serious issue, and with this chapter or rather the whole plot, none of it was intended. And Draco certainly didn't use Polyjuice potion just to end up sleeping with Hermione. It was for different reasons which will be explained further in the story. **

**Also, thank you for the review from the guest reviewer who stated their thoughts on this issue. I did feel better after reading your review. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this!**

**Chapter 9 **

Hermione Granger was able to get a few good punches at Draco Malfoy's pale and perfect face before he realized what was happening. He held her wrists and with one swift moment overturned their bodies. Hermione struggled, fighting against his firm grip, breathing heavily while he stared into her eyes, his grey orbs furious and his platinum blonde hair over his hair in a ruffled manner.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he growled.

"Get off me!" She shouted.

"So that you can attack me again? No, thank you!" Malfoy huffed.

"I swear – I'm going to _kill_ you, Malfoy!" She threatened him.

He simply glared back, continuing to hold her with the same firmness. "Are you going to fight more or play nice?" He snapped after few moments.

Hermione studied his face angrily, it didn't look like he would let go if she continued to fight. Also on the other hand she was getting quite tired.

"Get off me," she repeated, much calmer.

"Are you –"

"Yes!" She snapped, cutting him off.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes and watched her as if he was considering her thoughts, his eyes staring into her intensely. There was something in them which she couldn't point out, but it was making her quite uncomfortable and hot. She didn't want to be the first one to break the eye contact but she turned her face away from him anyway.

Her chest heaved up and down; her breathing hadn't seemed to have gotten any calmer.

Malfoy didn't say anything, but his grip around her wrists slackened, and she felt the weight on body lessen until there wasn't any. Once he was up and standing, Hermione sat up in a dignified manner (as much as she could muster) and pulled her robe closer to her body.

Malfoy held out his hand, Hermione gave him a disgusted look and stood up on her own. She didn't need his help to do anything! He was a jerk, a complete arse! Her hands trembled and lips quivered too. Her face seemed to turn hotter with every passing second and the pinch of her nose burned. Hermione bit her quivering lip when she felt her eyes blur. She almost let out a growl – she was not going to cry! But she was beyond angry and hurt.

"Are – are you crying?" Malfoy asked, hesitantly.

"No, I'm not!" she snapped back, tears falling down her face uncontrollably. She wiped them as they fell, feeling angry even more and embarrassed at her sudden display of emotion.

She wasn't supposed to cry! She was supposed to remain poised and strong – and now, she just looked pathetic and weak. Oh, how she hated him for doing this to her!

"Hermione . . ." How dare he take her name? _How dare he!_

"Shut up, alright? Who the hell do you think you are? Y-you – I hate you so much! Stop acting like you care! You cheat, how dare you pretend to be Ron? How dare you play with my feelings? You thought it was probably a big joke, didn't you? Probably having a laugh with your death eater friends? All you had to be is Ronald Weasley! I-I-I-"

She hugged herself, her body reacting in a very strange and hysterical way which Hermione Granger most definitely wasn't used to.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, she immediately shrugged it away. She didn't want him _touching_ her. "Don't touch me!" she said groggily, her words mostly clouded by her sobs.

Wiping her eyes again, she looked at him and ordered, "Get out."

She didn't need to shout, there was something in her calm tone which probably affected Malfoy more than her cursing him, she was simply glad that it did.

He watched her for a few moments – the helpless look on his face replaced by his poker one – and nodded at her.

"I'm sorry." He said, and disappeared from the spot in less than a second.

* * *

**AN: Alright, here it is! I hope you enjoyed reading this one. =)**

**Draco seems very harsh ATM, do you guys want a Draco's POV next chapter? **

**Also, I love you all so much, please do let me know if you're still on the other end after the long wait. =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hello everyone! I'm so sorry that I've taken such a long time for updating – I am so busy with college, and I have tests from next week. **

**Sorry that this shorter than usual, I will try to update real soon. **

**Also, there isn't going to be a Draco's POV chapter. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

A week had passed since the _incident_ and Hermione hadn't still come to terms with it. She spent most of her time pondering over everything that had happened and was distracted throughout. Since the day she had asked Malfoy to get out of her flat she had been avoiding him. Well, avoiding Ron really. And what made her hate it even more was the fact that she actually missed his constant presence. The old Ron and she hardly had had time to be together, and met only to keep up appearances - but _he _had been very different. She couldn't help but feel stupid now, everything about him had been different. And she had simply accepted that; ignoring the fact that people never really changed.

Hermione had received a letter from him, saying that he would explain the reasons to her if she was willing to listen calmly.

_I know you are angry, and I know want to know what exactly is going on. _

_I am sorry for everything that happened and how it did._

_When you are ready – I'm just a letter away. _

_~Draco Malfoy. _

_PS. I would really appreciate if you kept you know what a secret. _

And Hermione had simply ignored the letter pretending that she had never received it.

To say that she wasn't angry was an understatement – but she was much calmer and poised. And after seven days, her curiosity was getting the best out of her. She stared at the elegant scrawl of Malfoy's handwritten letter.

_I should hear him out,_ she thought to herself.

Without further ado, she grabbed a spare quill and parchment and wrote a quick and short letter. She didn't waste her time in any pleasantries and quickly got to her point. Satisfied at the shortness and general form of the letter, Hermione quickly sent it through her owl. Within half an hour, she got his reply. It was just as short and to the points as hers – _I'll be there_ [he had written and signed his name in the end.]

Hermione changed out of her work clothes, and got dressed into jeans and a sweater. Just to pass her time, she tried to work on the paperwork that had piled up but found that she couldn't concentrate. She kept looking up at the clock, and finally when the night had struck in – at eight – there was a knock on her door.

Quickly springing to her feet, Hermione rushed to open the door. She stopped abruptly in front of the door, but after taking a deep calming (hopeful) breath, she opened the door.

Draco Malfoy stood in front of her – his body tall and lean hovering over hers, dressed in full black – a striking figure with a poker expression on his face.

"I believe you wanted to talk to me," he said. His voice was low and almost a drawl, and it sent shivers down Hermione's spine.

"Yes," she breathed, and moved aside to let him in.

* * *

**AN: Alright, there you go!**

**Hope you liked it - Please review. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I am so very sorry for not updating. I have been busy with tests and going through a writer's block for this story. But I have got the plot planned until the end now. So it shouldn't be a problem. **

**I am so sorry, and I really hope you enjoy this. **

**Also, thank you so much to all you wonderful people who reviewed! I love you all. **

**As you must have noticed, we are at 99 reviews – the 100****th**** reviewer is going to get a 100 words drabble from me of any pairing/character of their choice. =) If you are a guest reviewer, please do mention which pairing you would like and your name would be nice too. =)**

**Alright, go ahead and enjoy this! **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Hermione closed the door behind Draco Malfoy. She took a deep breath, and turned to face him. He stood inches away from her, watching her with wary eyes.

"Why don't we talk in the living room?" She had wanted to sound confident but her statement ended up sounding more like a question. And that definitely wasn't confident.

Malfoy simply shrugged and walked ahead without her guidance. Hermione realized that him waiting for her before, he was being cordial. He didn't really need any instructions. With the number of times he had spent with her, he probably knew her flat better than her.

"Alright, let's get over with it," she mumbled to herself and headed after him. He stood facing the window, with his back to her.

"You can sit," she told him rather grudgingly.

"I prefer to stand," he replied, turning toward her. She noticed that his jaw was locked and despite the wary look he was giving her, he was quite alert.

Shrugging, Hermione sat down on the edge of the couch looking at her clasped hands. She hoped that Malfoy would start talking because she certainly was having a hard time trying to formulate words. Really, how did you talk to the person who had tortured you throughout your schooling and years later slept with you while pretending to be someone else?

Malfoy seemed perfectly comfortable with silence; she knew that she had to be the one to start this awkward-and-leading-to-no-where conversation.

"I want you to tell me everything," she finally said, looking up to meet his poker face.

"I don't think I can tell you everything." He replied.

"You said you would. I want to know."

"I know, I know," he mumbled, dropping his gaze down to the floor.

"Start talking," Hermione commanded and leaned back against the couch.

"I might as well sit down." He sighed and sat down on the single chair to her right. With pursed lips and narrowed distrustful eyes, Hermione watched in him in a hawk-like manner.

"There has been something going on – underground activities, all the old V-V-Volde-mort," he cringed, "followers, well, those who are fanatic enough to try again, have decided to gather up. And I was made aware of this and so –"

"How were you?" Hermione questioned, cutting his sentence off.

He rolled his eyes, but answered anyway. "I was approached directly, I was asked to side with them . . ." he said through gritted teeth. Hermione noticed that he had turned a shade paler and more defensive, whatever the reason was, she knew that he was lying.

She raised her eye-brows and tried to figure it out, and within moments it hit her. "You were threatened, weren't you?" She asked softly. For the first time in his presence, she felt almost sympathetic. And it was a strange feeling.

Malfoy didn't affirm or negate her words, he simply stared at her and after a moment he continued with his story. But Hermione did notice that certain hardness had replaced the wary look in his eyes.

"I was approached, and um – they asked me to help them with it. I can't disclose the details, but it went on until six months before I was discovered." He stopped and took a deep breath. Hermione realized that she was too holding her breath. "Weasley found me, and for some inexplicable reason – he decided to hear me out."

Hermione gasped in surprise, had _Ronald _Weasley decided to hear Draco Malfoy out instead of outwardly attacking him? She obviously didn't know what the circumstances were, but she was very much aware of what kind of a person Ron was. If Harry had been the one instead of Ron, she wouldn't have doubted Malfoy's words for a moment – because that's who Harry was. But Ron . . .

"My reaction exactly, I never thought he would stop – but he did," Malfoy chuckled, but there was wonder in his words too.

Hermione pursed her lips again, but this time it was to refrain herself from smiling. "After I told him everything, he decided to help me. Since all the complications were talked out – it was decided that Weasley and I would live as each other for a while. Until everything settles . . ."

"You mean to say that Ron is somewhere dangerous pretending to be _you_?" Hermione questioned, her heartbeat accelerating in fear.

"Yes." Malfoy answered after a pause.

"Does Harry know about this _arrangement_ of yours?"

"No, he doesn't. And I would appreciate if no one else does either. I'm asking you to help me, Hermione. I'm asking you to trust me." He said, leaning toward her.

The only thing Hermione could concentrate was the way his grey eyes pierced her brown ones and the way he had said her name. Suddenly, she began to feel an altogether different type of anxiety.

* * *

**AN: Alright! Here you go! :D I hope you enjoyed this one. **

**Please do review, my lovelies? :D **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: It's so weird, how I start writing thinking it's going to go no where and bam! It results in quite a long chapter (well, according to this story standard anyway.)**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Please, can you trust me?" Malfoy repeated. Hermione blinked once, involuntarily shuddering. She pursed her lips and gave him a quick nod.

"You can trust me," she whispered.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. She nodded once, feeling slightly irritated. Obviously, she wasn't going to rat on him – not when Ron's life was on the line. Suddenly she realized something and gasped. With widened eyes and squeaky tone she said, "What are you doing here?!"

Malfoy watched her for a moment, looking quite taken aback. "You wanted to meet me?" His statement sounded more like a question and confusion clouded his every word.

"Yes, I know that! I meant what are you doing here as _you_?"

"Oh," he mumbled.

"Yeah? Don't you realize that because of your stupidity Ron will be in danger?" she shrieked. She couldn't imagine Ron being hurt, as if he wasn't in danger enough in Draco Malfoy's body.

Something changed in Malfoy and the beseeching expression left his face. "I didn't think that _you_ would appreciate if I came in with his body." His voice was cold and cutting.

Hermione let his words sink in, knowing that it was the truth. But she didn't want him to know that she was wrong. "Never mind that, you still shouldn't have," she lied.

"You are such a hypocrite, Hermione," Malfoy said, rolling his eyes. she would have defended herself if it hadn't been for the teasing smile on his face. And also the fact that he had called her name – not Granger – had confused her.

"Don't do that," she found herself saying.

"Do what?" Draco questioned.

"Call me Hermione," she mumbled quietly.

"Oh, well – I don't think I can call you Granger every time I meet you. I mean we are together after all. At least you and Weasley are."

Hermione stared at him, reason was starting to return to her when he heard his latest set of words. "You slept with me – even after you knew." Her voice was quiet but held enough accusing to make Malfoy cringe.

She knew that her words had affected him because his face had turned paler than before. "Why did you do that? Did you think that I would never find out? You are an absolute git if you thought I wouldn't, Malfoy. And you want to call me Hermione? You think I'll be willing enough to meet you again after all that happened?"

"Rather dumb, aren't you?" she snapped, feeling angry once more. It took her all her calm to stay seated instead of lurching at him once more. Instead of physically acting, she waited for him to explain. But what explanation could he give? Everything was done and done. He had slept with her. And she had slept with him. And the fact that she had no idea that it was actually Malfoy underneath did little to her guilt.

_Oh Ron._

"I was drunk," he said abruptly.

With narrowed eyes, Hermione simply continued to wait._ I was drunk? That is his lame reason?_

"I know I shouldn't have been. But – I don't know what happened that night. I was drunk, and I was happy. I just remember feeling good. I am truly sorry, though. I never would have let things progress if I had been sober. I know this isn't enough, but it is the truth."

Hermione took a deep breath, she didn't know what to say. She wanted to go on accusing him. She would have done anything to erase that night, but she also knew that she couldn't.

"We cant change what happened. But we can make things better now," she finally said. Malfoy looked at her expectantly.

"We should stop seeing each other." She stated.

"What about – the," he began to protest.

"I know, I know we will have to keep up the appearances. For Ron's sake. And we will do that. But that doesn't mean we have to go to unnecessary lengths. Both of us are busy with our careers, and I don't think it'll be a problem."

"Sound perfect," Malfoy said. Hermione couldn't help but notice a tinge of sarcasm, she ignored it.

"Yes, and Ma-Draco?"

His eyes shot up to meet hers, this was the first time she had called him by his first name. she pretended that it was nothing and went on with her talking. "I would appreciate if Ron didn't get to know about you-know-what." She almost whispered.

Malfoy gruffly nodded and said, "Are we done?"

"Yes," she replied.

He stood up to leave, Hermione got up from her seat too. They didn't say goodbyes, for a second his eyes met hers and then he looked away. She blinked, and he was gone.

Hermione had expected or rather had hoped to feel relieved, but she felt no different.

The guilt was still there.

And it alarmed her.

* * *

**AN: The update much sooner than before, yeah? :D I hope you enjoyed the talk. I tried to keep it as realistic as possible – and Hermione as calm as she could be. :P **

**The next chapter, I have no idea how it's going to be. I'll try and update it by this weekend. **

**Thanks for all the reviews for last chapter, cant wait to hear your thoughts and predictions! Let me know. :D **


End file.
